Un buen perdedor
by AliNavgo
Summary: Taichi pierde a Sora. Songfic!


Un buen perdedor

Por: Ali Navgo

Sé que piensas marcharte, ya lo sé

Y no te detendré, haz lo que tú quieras

Era una tarde muy hermosa en la que comían un helado en el parque. Ella había estado muy distante, no había hablado en toda la cita. Y en todo su noviazgo jamás se había comportado de esa manera.

Había intentado sacar tantos temas de conversación, de los cuales ella no había tomado ninguno en cuenta, ya estaba aburrido, pero no perdía la esperanza. Tal vez le había pasado algo malo en aquellos días en que no se habían visto.

-Sora estás muy callada, ¿te pasó algo en…?

-Taichi- lo interrumpió-… hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado al escuchar el tono de voz de su novia.

-Anteayer llegó Yamatto… y nos vimos ayer…

Sin embargo recuerda que yo

Estaré aquí, en el mismo lugar

Y si sólo tienes ganas de hablar

Con gusto escucharé

Taichi no sabía qué pensar. Hacía dos años, Yamatto se había ido de Japón y ellos no habían vuelto a saber nada de él. Sora se había quedado deshecha, pero con el tiempo, él la había ayudado a superarlo. Ahora llevaban ya seis meses de novios, pero, para Yagami, era obvio que todo había terminado.

Aun así no quería aceptarlo, Sora era su novia, Yamatto se había ido, la había abandonado y no tenía el derecho de regresar a reclamarla, ella… él no podía permitirlo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó tratando de esconder su nerviosismo- ¿te contó sobre qué fue lo que hizo durante todo este tiempo? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Lo pusiste en su lugar… le reclamaste… le dijiste que no querías volver a verlo?- susurró cada vez más irritado, pero ella solo miraba el piso, sin reaccionar a nada de lo que él decía-… Sora…

-Yamatto no ha cambiado, sigue siendo igual de dulce que siempre… Taichi debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó entre él y yo…

Y si él supo darte más amor

Supo llenarte más que yo,

Claro que sé perder, claro que sé perder

-Yamatto fue a buscarme a casa…

-Lo echaste, ¿verdad?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No, no pude. Cuando lo vi, cuando observé sus ojos azules, supe que lo que siento por él jamás cambió…

Taichi estaba impactado, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, deseaba con el corazón que todo eso fuera solo un mal sueño, pero, ¿lo era?

-Estábamos solos en mi casa y cuando él me explicó lo que sucedió hace tres años… no fue su culpa, él no quería irse, por eso volvió, por mi… y… yo me sentí culpable por haberlo despreciado… y… nos besamos- miró el piso y comenzó a sollozar-… no pude resistir, fua casi mecánico…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, pero no era necesario, él solito ya se estaba imaginando lo que había ocurrido.

-Fue una noche loca, no pudimos evitarlo…

-¿Qué pasó?- insistió resaltando cada una de las letras de su oración.

-Yo… yo me entregué a él…

No tienes porqué disimular

Esas lágrimas están de más

Si tienes que irte, vete ya.

Él no podía creer lo que Sora le acababa de contar: Yamatto había regresado, por ella y, como era de esperarse, la chica no se resistió y en cuanto lo vio se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Taichi… lo siento mucho… todo pasó tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, yo…

-¿Cómo pudiste? Jamás te creí capaz de hacerme una cosa así… ¿cómo te atreviste…?

-Taichi… yo… no tengo excusa…

-¡CLARO QUE NO TIENES EXCUSA!- gritó muy enfadado- ERES UNA…

-Taichi…- dijo asustada, jamás le había gritado así, nunca la había insultado, ni siquiera le había levantado la voz-… perdóname, no fue mi intención engañarte…

-CLARO QUE NO FUE TU INTENCIÓN- su voz denotaba sarcasmo al gritar, se levantó-SÓLO TE SALIÓ NATURAL… ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y creer que en realidad me querías…?

-Perdóname, por favor…

-Acabas de enterrar lo que una vez hubo entre nosotros.

A Taichi ya no le importaba nada acerca de ella, sólo quería dejar de verla. Su odio era tal, que jamás hubiera pensado que habría tanto rencor en su corazón. La miró despectivamente y se fue, ni siquiera le podían importar las lágrimas de Sora…

Sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras

Pero al agua hay que dejarla correr

Mientras yo me tragaba palabras

Que no pude decir.

Sin saber porqué, comenzó a caminar muy lento, como si quisiera ser alcanzado, y al pensar en lo que estaba deseando en el fondo de su corazón, sintió una rabia que lo llenó de impotencia: ¡cómo podía siquiera imaginar que ella trataría de alcanzarlo para pedirle perdón nuevamente?

Ella lo había engañado con Yamatto y era un hecho contundente que no regresaría con él: su noviazgo había terminado, incluso, él mismo se lo había aclarado. Aunque tal vez lo había dicho sólo para no sentirse lastimado, porque no quería que ella se lo dijera, quería hacerlo él.

Le dolía muchísimo lo que ella le había hecho. Taichi siempre había imaginado un futuro en que él y Sora vivieran juntos, unidos como una pareja feliz, casados y con hijos, pero eso había terminado, ya nada podría ser….

Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor

Yo no te guardaré rencor

No podía impedir sentirse muy desgraciado. Necesitaba buscar a Sora, tratar de recuperarla: así que fue a casa de los Takenouchi, pero estando frente al edificio, se dio cuenta de que no podía ir a buscarla y darle la cara. ¿Qué tal si no aguantaba y se llenaba de furia de nuevo? O peor aun… ¿qué tal si ella no lo quería ver…?

Pero no hubo necesidad de entrar a aquel edificio que lo llenaba de dudas; en la puerta, vestida con sus mejores ropas, estaba Sora, sonriendo y besándolo, a él, a Yamatto.

No supo qué era lo que le estaba pasando; la furia había desaparecido y una paz reconfortadota llenaba su alma al verla sonreír.

Sora era feliz, y él lo sería mientras ella sonriera…

No, claro que sé perder

No será la primera vez

Hoy te vas tú y mañana me iré yo.

Se marchó a su casa, ¿qué más podía hacer?

A pesar de que no entendía porqué, se sentía muy feliz, aunque algo celoso pero cada vez que recordaba la expresión de Sora y de Yamatto, a quién después de todo seguía considerando como su mejor amigo, una sonrisa brotó en sus labios.

-Lo que sucede es que los quieres tanto que al verlos felices, tú sientes su felicidad como tuya- aseguró Ikari después de que su hermano le había contado todo lo que le había sucedido, y luego en un suspiro agregó:- es tan lindo, y tan romántico.

-¡Cállate, simple!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le aventaba una almohada a su hermana, pero ella la esquivó.

-No es así. Además, recuerda que la mejor de las relaciones es aquella en que el amor que se tiene a la pareja es mucho mayor que la necesidad del uno por el otro- aseguró.

¿Sería cierto eso? Taichi no lo sabía. De lo único de lo que estaba enterado era de que se había portado muy mal con Sora, y después de que ella se lo había dicho de frente, muy bien podría haberse quedado callada e incluso jugar con ambos, pero le había dicho la verdad, había sido honesta con la mejor de sus intenciones y él no había sabido valorar esa iniciativa: debía pedirle perdón.

Seré un buen perdedor

El mundo no cambiará

Estaba frente a la puerta y supo que tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, en especial porque estaba seguro de que eso era lo correcto.

-Taichi- dijo ella avergonzada al verlo en el umbral.

-Vine a hablar contigo- atajó él con una sonrisa serena.

-¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó abriéndole espacio.

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien- a lo que iba, respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar-… Sora, yo me he portado muy grosero contigo y…

-No importa Taichi, fue mi culpa…

-No, no fue culpa tuya. Yo no debí reaccionar así, es por eso que vine a pedirte perdón.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, eres tú quien debe perdonarme por lo que te hice- susurró avergonzada y sus ojos marrones comenzaron a nublarse.

-Quizá ambos tuvimos algo de culpa- dijo muy pensativo.

-Perdóname, Tai- sollozó liberando sus lágrimas.

-Solo si tú me perdonas- le sonrió mientras limpiaba el agua de sus mejillas, y sintió un estremecimiento dentro de él.

-Taichi- sollozó nuevamente mientras se echaba a llorar.

-No llores Sora- le suplicó mientras la abrazaba y la consolaba-. Me siento muy feliz de que tú y Yamatto estén juntos: ustedes siempre han hecho una muy bonita pareja.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó entre sollozos y risitas. Taichi estuvo a punto de no responder, pero estaba ahí para hacerlo.

-Claro, y me da mucho gusto que mis dos mejores amigos se quieran tanto.

-Gracias… por todo, Taichi.

-No me agradezcas. Sora, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, cuando veas a Yamatto, cuéntale lo que te he dicho y dile que quiero hablar con él para pedirle perdón.

-Cómo quieras, Tai. Y una vez más, gracias, por ser como eres…

Alguien sin duda ocupa tu lugar.

Se sentía muy aliviado después de despedirse de Sora.

Caminó tranquilo por los pasillos, pero al dar la vuelta en uno de ellos…

-¡AUCH!- gritó al caer al piso cuando tropezó con otra persona. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un montón de papeles tirados por doquier, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo que se hallaba en el centro del desastre.

Una muchachita unos tres años menor que él, de ojos marrones al igual que su cabello y de tez blanca como la nieve, que se encontraba tirada sobándose la cabeza en señal del evidente dolor que sentía por culpa del tropiezo en que ambos se habían visto envueltos.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo él ayudándola a levantarse y a recoger los papeles.

-Fue mi culpa- susurró avergonzada, mientras él le sonreía-, yo venía corriendo y no me fijé al dar la vuelta…

Taichi disimuló una risita, la chiquilla estaba roja como un tomate.

-Mi nombre es Yagami Taichi, pero me puedes decir Tai, y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo formal.

-Soy Sachiel Mizuno, es un gusto conocerte… Tai- sonrió aceptando el saludo.

Seré un buen perdedor.


End file.
